


【林彦俊×你】黑白棋

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408





	【林彦俊×你】黑白棋

-

“害羞的小男孩最好玩了。”

01.

沉闷忙碌的工作日下午，位处于商业区的咖啡厅总是静悄悄的。午后的阳光照落在落地玻璃窗上，靠窗的位置被镀上一层金灿灿的色彩，坐在附近的顾客也忍不住伸了个腰活动一下肩膀，忙里偷闲的享受着这美好的午后时光。

你托着下巴坐在收银台后面的高脚椅上，看着窗外行色匆匆的人们和店内埋头苦干的顾客出了神，直到挂在门口的风铃叮当作响，一个高大的人影挡住了你的视线才稍稍唤回了你不知出走到哪里的思绪。

“您好欢迎光临。”

机械式的说出欢迎语，也没注意到站在你面前的到底是什么人，也不管他挡住了你的阳光和风景，你的思绪又开始往外跑走。

一会到底吃什么好呢，哎下个礼拜要交的论文还没开始写，不知道今晚会有什么甜点可以吃。

时间在你思绪游离的过程中慢慢流逝，你才渐渐意识到刚刚进来的客人从进来到现在还没开始点单，赶紧摇摇头让自己集中精神，换上一副敬业的脸孔，这才注意到他的模样。

你发誓你真的不是故意盯着人家看的，只不过面前的男生确实是你在这里工作以来见过最帅的一个。高大的身影，简单的衬衫和西裤套在他身上也不显单调，双手插在兜里认真的看着你头顶上的那几块大黑板，你敢保证如果这是什么人气偶像剧的场景，眼前这位帅哥肯定会爆红。

你思考着到底是附近哪家公司能请到这么帅的员工，又按耐不住好奇心多看了他几眼。似是察觉到你的目光，他的视线从那些密密麻麻的小字往下移，对上了你的目光。你眼里有一瞬间的慌乱，但很快又被你掩饰好，你朝他笑了笑，作为一个店员还是要维持良好的素质，

“有什么能帮到您吗？”

听到你的话他似乎长舒了一口气，伸手摸了摸被阳光照得闪闪发亮的栗色头发，略带不好意思的开了口，

“今天是我第一天上班，我也不知道该买什么请他们喝，你有什么好建议吗？”

真相被揭晓，原来帅哥是个职场小白。你正职虽然是个学生，但在这商业区的咖啡店里工作了一段时间，对于职场上的潜规矩还是有一定的了解。

你笑了笑，从高脚椅上跳下来，把放在柜台上的餐牌推到他面前，手指灵活的在上面游走，你选了三款咖啡作为推荐给他。

“美式是肯定不会错的选择，榛子或者焦糖拿铁是女同事们的最爱，摩卡的话是任何人也不会拒绝巧克力的味道。”

你看他对你的推荐似乎若有所思也不介意，又开口补充了一句，

“当然这是普遍办公室的口味，要是你的同事们有任何特别的口味你也可以挑选其他的。”

“那就按你的推荐买就好了，每款各三杯，麻烦您了。”

没想到他竟然爽快的听从了你的建议，你有点受宠若惊的感觉，但也丝毫不敢怠慢为他下单，把他所需的咖啡跟同事说好了以后你才走回收银台继续还没完成的付款。

“一共是两百四十八块，你对一下单子看看有没有漏掉什么。”

林彦俊接过单子，三杯美式三杯拿铁三杯摩卡都是正确的，然而在最后一栏上却打上全单八折，他略带疑惑的看向你，你却只是笑着摆摆手，

“新人不容易啊，就当我帮你打打气好了。”

林彦俊觉得你可能误会了什么但也不好意思开口拒绝你的好意，于是他也回了你一个笑，脸颊上的小酒窝也跑了出来，明晃晃的落在你眼里，你竟觉得面前这个男生有点可爱，

“那谢谢你了。”

你看着他提着九杯咖啡离去的身影，落日的余晖照在他身上，整个人耀眼得闪闪发亮，你竟移不开眼睛。他像是掌管太阳的阿波罗，月亮星宿万物都受他眷顾，所有天体都因他而发亮，而他就是光芒本身。

同事什么时候跑到你身旁你也不知道，拍拍你的肩膀你才反应过来。她看了眼门口的方向，瞬间就明白你是在看着帅哥的背影出了神，

“被帅哥勾走了魂魄了是不是，喜欢就去追啊。”

“你别胡说八道啦！！！”

02.

事实是不止你被帅哥搞丢了三魂七魄，林彦俊也成功被你勾了心。

这次之后林彦俊差不多隔天就来你们店里买咖啡，有时只买自己的份，有时也会帮忙替同事多买几杯。你最近又没课空闲得很，索性跟经理商量了一下增加了工作的时间，于是待在店里能遇到林彦俊的机会又多了一点，一来二去你们也开始熟悉起来。

别看他长得帅酷酷的，实际上还挺害羞。刚开始你跟他聊天的时候他好像有点怕生，你们的对话也是一句起两句止，你也不介意，反正你脸皮够厚，又喜欢跟别人聊聊天，哪怕只是短暂的对话也没所谓，于是聊天框子也是这样慢慢打开。

在你一星期不知道第多少次看到林彦俊来买咖啡的时候，你终于忍不住跟他说让他加你微信，理由是让他不用这么麻烦每次都要特意跑下来花上十分钟的时间等一杯咖啡，

“你就跟我提前说好了，我替你下单，咖啡好了我再跟你说。”

林彦俊想了想，你说得好像也挺有道理。最近公司的事情有点多，买咖啡来回的时间可能也足够让他多写几行报告书了，于是便掏出手机打开了微信的二维码，成功把你新增为好友。

“那以后就麻烦你啦。”

林彦俊对咖啡的爱好你也是摸得一清二楚，不是甜甜的焦糖拿铁就是不加糖不加奶的冰美式，你也搞不懂为什么他的口味这么极端，要么就是甜得发腻，要么就是苦得发慌。

店里一般也不太忙，想着午饭时间林彦俊应该会有空，你发了个消息问他，

“林大帅哥今天想喝什么呢，拿铁跟美式都在等着你哦。”

外加一个可爱小猫的表情包。

不消一会就得到了他的回复，只不过这答案有点出乎你意料之外。

“今天不喝了，有点胃疼。”

你被他吓得不轻，胃疼这种小毛病可折磨人了。你赶紧发了个消息回复他怎么了又急急忙忙跑进吧台打开放着各种随行杯的玻璃柜子，拿了自己一直放在这没怎么用过的杯，冲了点热水进去，又从冰箱里拿了罐蜜糖倒进去，搅拌了几下便扭紧了瓶盖，拿起杯子又跑了出去。

站在一旁的同事不解的看着你的举动，你拿起放在收银台的手机，也不管林彦俊回了你什么就直接拨过去，电话没响几下就被接通。

“你在公司吗？”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“那我现在过来。”

没等他回应你便挂了电话，一阵风似的跑出了咖啡厅，甚至还来不及跟店里任何一个人说一声。

林彦俊看着显示通话结束的界面，虽然觉得很疑惑，但还是把手机放进裤袋，拿起搭在椅背上的外套下楼。

你跑到他公司门口的时候才惊觉自己是不是太冲动了。听到他说胃疼整个人都开始担心起来，风一般似的为他泡了杯蜂蜜水，然后又一阵风似的跑了出去找他。

你觉得这有点不太像你自己的作风，为了一个认识不久的男生搞得自己风风火火的跑了出去，实在不像是你的个性。

但你已经来不及后悔了，因为林彦俊正朝着你的方向走过来。

“怎么了，跑得这么急？”

他看着你耳边被风吹得凌乱的碎发，忍不住皱了皱眉。

你还没来得及喘口气，只得断断续续的开了口，

“你不是说胃疼吗……我…我给你冲了杯蜂蜜水，还热的。”

林彦俊愣了愣，显然是没想到面前的小女孩会有这样的举动。他只是提了一嘴自己不舒服，也不是什么大毛病，却没想到你居然会放下手头上的工作，气喘吁吁的跑来找他。

心脏最柔软的那个地方仿佛被羽毛轻拂过一样，痒痒的，随即便是过快的心跳。那是他从没有过的，是心脏的悸动。

他伸手接过你手里的杯子，指尖不小心的触碰让他耳尖开始发热，他已经想象到自己的耳廓可能已经红透了。

“谢谢你。”

你逆着光站在他面前笑得灿烂的面容深深烙在林彦俊的心里。那天的阳光洒落在他身上暖烘烘的，你穿着白衬衫的样子在他眼中是心动的源头，手里那杯蜜糖水是敲开他心房的钥匙，一切一切都是刚刚好。

他想，这大概是爱情的开始。

03.

“最近在店里怎么不见你了？”

林彦俊盯着手机屏幕超过半个小时，还是没能把这十一字的消息发送出去。

这大半个月去买咖啡的时候收银台后面都不是他熟悉的你正托着下巴看着窗外发呆的场景，起初他以为你刚好放假了，于是也没太在意，但后来好几次到店里，还是没有你的身影。

性格使然，他又不好意思去问店里的其他人，每回都得东张西看了好一会儿确定你真的不在的时候只能带点灰溜溜的感觉走回去点餐，

没你在，焦糖拿铁好像没那么甜，冰美式怎么变得更苦了？

他不断点开又退出与你的对话框，对上一次聊天好像正是半个月之前，互道了晚安以后就再也没有收到你的消息了，你的朋友圈也没有更新。林彦俊甚至怀疑你是不是出了什么事。

他确实不是一个擅长交友的人，跟他熟悉的好友经常打趣地说他白长了一张帅脸，看起来是个酷到不行阅女无数的大帅哥，实际上却是腼腆的小男孩。

别说要认识新朋友，面对自己心仪的女生，林彦俊更是有点手足无措的感觉。一方面又想靠近你多一点，另一方面又因为自己的不擅交际而却步。

他可不想失去他珍贵的小女孩。

你这边厢躺在床上看着毫无动静的手机，冷冰冰的跟块砖头没什么区别。点开跟林彦俊的对话框，一条消息静静的躺在草稿箱等待着发送。

“我生病了。”

闭上眼睛想了好一会儿，你咬咬牙下定决心点击发送，便逃也似的退出了微信，顺带把手机锁屏，一套动作行云流水不带拖泥的。

室友拉开你的床帘探了个头进来，看你拿着手机发呆便拉拉你的手，

“你这个病人别老玩手机，快起来喝粥吧。”

你点点头应了声好以后便把手机扔到一旁，慢悠悠的套了件外套才走出去。

所以你没有看到忽然亮起的屏幕，以及林彦俊连发好几条的回复。

喝了粥又被室友盯着吃了药以后她才放你回床上躺着，还嘱咐你不要看手机，只是你又怎会乖乖听话。

手刚碰到手机便感受到一连串的震动，你赶紧翻过来看看是不是心里想着的那个人，看到林彦俊三个字的时候你心都快要跳出来了。

“喂。”

林彦俊在另一端听见你略带沙哑的声音，不免得有点担心。

“你怎么了。”

“不小心着凉了，有点小感冒而已。”

你不敢把自己还发烧到三十八度这件事告诉他。你身体本来就不好，别人的小感冒对你来说也能变成一大堆发烧咳嗽鼻塞的情况，只得跟店里请了半个月的假好好休息。

“小感冒还能半个月不见了哦………”

林彦俊小声的嘀咕着，你只听得见他好像在碎碎念，于是又问他，

“你说什么？”

“没什么，那你好好休息吧。”

骗人哦，明明都听到你说话了，你内心想着。听见他准备要挂电话了，你又连忙开口问他，

“没有我的咖啡厅你会想我吗？”

林彦俊愣了一下，被你突如其来的直线球吓了一跳后脑袋便迅速乱成一团浆糊，久久也想不出一句回应你的话。即使看不见也能感觉到耳尖和脸颊红得快要冒出热气来。

你在另一边听见他的呼吸声才能确定他没有挂掉电话，但一直得不到他的回复，你有点泄气，刚想开口跟他说只是玩笑而已不用回答，林彦俊低沉的声音就从电话里传过来，

“嗯，会想你。”

心里像蜜桃味的波子汽水一样，咕噜咕噜的冒出一个个甜蜜气泡，填满了每个空隙。你强忍着喜悦的心情，然而嘴角压抑不住的上扬和声线里带着的愉悦出卖了你此刻的心情，

“那你要天天想我！我很快就会出现的了！”

说完你便挂掉电话，开心的抱着被子在床上翻滚了几圈，动作大得隔着床帘室友也忍不住探头进来看看你在干什么。

你笑靥如花，举着手机兴奋的跟室友说，

“我的春天要来啦！”

04.

所以就是这样稀里糊涂的跟林彦俊确认了关系？

直到时隔一个月跟他再见面的时候你才想起这个问题。你看着面前有点不自然的他，心里竟觉得他有点可爱。

“林帅哥，请问要喝点什么？”

“呃……焦糖拿铁吧。”

看他愣愣的样子你忍不住偷偷笑了，为了不让他发现索性低下头装作认真的替他下单，转过身飞速跑进了厨房，你终究还是忍不住笑了出来。

林彦俊看着你的动作，莫名的也忍不住笑了，幸好没有人注意到他嘴角的笑意，不然被误以为他是精神有问题也不是没有可能。

他坐到正对着玻璃窗前那边的位置，等着你把咖啡送上来给他。窗外形形色色的行人走过，大部分都是在附近上班的人。

如果没有遇到你，他也是那些人的其中一份子。但生活处处都总有惊喜，譬如说在咖啡厅遇到自己心仪的女生，可能就是他人生遇到最大的礼物，是超级大的惊喜。

收到你发来的信息说你已经回到店里的时候他就决定好要去看看你，将近一个月的时间没有见面，虽然他不怎么会表达自己，但直觉从来都不会骗人，心底里有个声音告诉他，他很想你。

于是趁着午休的时间，他拒绝了同事们约饭的邀请，独自跑到咖啡厅来，为的就是跟你见上一面。

隔着玻璃窗看进来，你站在收银台前面带笑容的为客人介绍咖啡，认真对待工作的样子让他看得出神，他愣了好一会儿才走进去，不出意料的获得你阳光明媚的笑容和热情的打招呼，那瞬间让他有个冲动想把你拉进怀里抱着，当然最后他没有这样做，他生怕会吓到了你。

你捧着咖啡不动声色的坐到他身旁的位置，和他一起看着窗外的高耸的大楼、来来往往的人群，还有马路上络绎不绝的车流。

良久，你才开口问他，

“所以，我们算是在一起了吗？”

获得的答案是一个认真并且带着珍惜意味的点头。你对上林彦俊柔和的目光，正午的阳光也不及此刻眼前的人耀眼，你伸出右手附上他手心朝上的左手，接触到的是温热的掌心，慢慢的把手指插进他的指间与他十指紧扣，你和他都忍不住看着对方笑了，

“以后也请多多指教啦。”

跟林彦俊在一起以后你才发现真的不可以被他脸骗到，你以为他长得这么好看，恋爱经验也不会少，然而事实是你估计错了。帅哥的恋爱经验不止少得可怜，连基本哄女生的技巧也不怎么会，这让你确实有点大跌眼镜。

林彦俊时不时会来学校接你下课，然后就带着你去吃饭，门禁之前肯定把你送到宿舍楼下看着你进去才会离开。

但你们恋爱的日常也仅限于此。

你这个人特别喜欢亲亲抱抱这种肢体动作，每回看到林彦俊，不论时间地点，身旁有什么人，你都喜欢扑进他怀里紧紧的抱着他不松手，从他的怀里抬起看他的时候总是不难发现他已经悄悄变红的耳朵，说话也会变得不利索。

“好了……很多人看着呢……”

你也识趣的松开了环在他腰间的手，改成十指紧扣牢牢的牵着他，看着林彦俊不好意思却又几乎纵容的接受你的一切举动，你的心情总是很好。

但你不知道的是，每次你从林彦俊怀里抬起头看他的时候，那亮晶晶的眼神里充满着对他的爱意，那瞬间你的世界只有他一个人，而他总是控制不住想亲亲你，伸手把你抱得更紧，但碍于他又不好意思，于是只好作罢。

虽然不擅长表达，但他很想告诉你的是，

他很喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢。

05.

“什么啊你到底是跟年上哥哥谈恋爱还是拐带了未成年小朋友？”

宿舍里的女生夜谈，你的室友听了你跟林彦俊的相处日常忍不住吐槽，你想了想，还是忍不住反驳，

“但他这样也很可爱嘛……”

“我上次跟一个比我小两年的弟弟谈了大半年，多可爱啊！简直想天天搂住他亲亲抱抱！害羞的男生还是比较好玩一点。”

另一个室友和应了你的话并且分享了她的恋爱经历，然而其他人还是为你的恋情担心。

“可是每次都是你主动的，热恋期持续不了多久的。”

每次跟林彦俊约会，不是吃饭就是看电影，吃什么看什么都是由你决定，问他会不会不喜欢的时候他也只是笑笑说你喜欢的我也喜欢。

你体谅他恋爱经验不多，即使他不曾惹你生气但哪个女生不希望男朋友能多哄哄自己，每次跟他拥抱的时候也是你先主动拥抱他，亲吻的时候也是你踮起脚尖凑到他面前说要亲亲，哪怕面前的人是你最喜欢的男朋友，但总让女朋友作主动的话好像有点说不过去。

“彦俊，我们去这里好不好？”

你举起刚刚拿到的宣传单张，林彦俊眯了眯眼睛看到上面写着市中心附近开了一家新的酒吧，情侣一起去的话能获得八折优惠。

“明天是周末，我们一起去看看嘛。”

你拉着他的手臂撒娇似的摇了摇，你知道林彦俊绝不会拒绝你的，看他迟疑了片刻最终还是点点头答应了你，你开心的借着他的手踮起脚尖亲了亲他的酒窝的位置，

“我男朋友最好了！”

林彦俊换下了平常工作时拘束的衬衫西裤，套上了悠闲的牛仔裤和白色短袖，整个人都带着满满的少年感。

你看着他一步一步朝你走来的时候脑子里只剩下了一句话，

林彦俊真的太好看了。

然而林彦俊看你只穿了oversize的短袖，虽然你再三保证里面穿了牛仔短裤，甚至要掀起给他看看被他及时阻止了，但他对于衣服下摆仅及你大腿的一半，他还是觉得有点不开心。

“我们还是别去了。”

走到酒吧的门口他突然停住了脚步，你有点不解的看着他，以为是他不喜欢去这种地方，刚想开口说点什么的时候就听见他断断续续的开了口，

“我……我不想被其他人看到你这个样子……”

你觉得林彦俊真的是太可爱了，明明就是不开心你穿得太暴露，却又不想你不开心硬着头皮带你到了酒吧门口的时候发现自己还是不想你被别人看到。

“不用担心啦，不是有你在吗？”

你尝试安抚他的不安，知道他也是担心你的安全，见他想开口却欲言又止，最终还是点点头牵着你走进了酒吧。

你们坐在一旁的小圆桌，不远处就是吧台的位置，偶尔还可以看到调酒师纯熟的为客人调配各色各样的饮料，你瞬间看得出神，没注意到林彦俊一直看着你。

“不看看点什么喝吗？”

他最终还是开了口，把餐牌推到你面前。你看了眼便随意指了一个名字，换来林彦俊不易察觉的皱了一下眉头。

“这个酒精度数有点高，你确定你可以吗？”

你坚定的点了点头，对于自己的酒量还是很有信心的。

事实上林彦俊的担心不无道理，从落座开始他就感受到旁人投来的目光，大部分都落在你身上，而且看向你的大部分都是男生，他刻意让你坐在里面的位置，至少可以挡了挡部分的目光。

泛着诱人颜色的酒精很快就送到你们面前，你轻轻呷了一口，香甜可口的液体顺着喉咙滑进食道，酒精的味道还停留在口腔里，像是有点不满足的你又再喝了一口。

昏黄的灯光下你似乎感觉到林彦俊兴致不高，甚至还有点不开心，你伸手覆上他的手背，主动凑过去柔声细语的问他怎么了，他却只是摇摇头，并不回答你的问题。

任凭你如何去哄他开心主动撩他，他还是不为所动。你有点自讨没趣的感觉，索性把杯子里的酒一次喝完，发泄心中闷闷不乐的情绪。

只不过你似乎高估了自己的酒量，没多久你就开始觉得脸颊发烫，眼皮变得越来越沉，连带看面前的人也是一片迷雾的场景，你喊了一声彦俊后便失去了意识。

林彦俊看着你直倒在桌子上的时候还没反应过来，喊了你的名字又拍拍你的肩膀都没得到回应就知道你肯定是喝醉了，他抬手捏了捏眉心的位置，这下他肯定没办法送你回学校，唯一的方法只能把你带回家。

迅速的结了帐，他背着你走出了酒吧，幸运地很快就上了出租车，车子便朝着林彦俊的家里驶去。

06.

你醒来的时候只觉得头痛欲裂，对于前一晚的记忆只停留在那杯颜色鲜艳的果酒和林彦俊不太高兴的脸，之后发生了什么，你连丁点儿的印象都没有。

你想翻过身的时候才发现自己现在的姿势是被人圈在怀里，腰间搭着一双骨节分明的大手，背后是温暖的胸膛，他贴得很近，你甚至可以感受到他平稳的呼吸落在你耳后的位置，一瞬间你就反应过来，

这是林彦俊的家，你躺在他的床上，而他正抱着你睡得安稳。

你有点不敢相信此刻身处的情景。要知道和林彦俊谈恋爱以来他从没有跟你主动亲近过，而现在你却被他拥在怀里，整个晚上都感受着他的呼吸和心跳，这是你从来没有想象过的事情。

轻轻挪开他搭在你腰间的手，你转过身正对面的看着他，长长的睫毛，挺拔的鼻梁，柔软的嘴唇，全都是你最爱他的模样。

你像是被他迷惑了心智，鬼使神差的凑了上去亲了亲他，然后又装作若无其事的躲回他的怀里，心里像是被厚厚的糖浆包围着。你不禁想，能找到林彦俊这样的男朋友就好比中了彩票一样，一样的惊喜，一样的让人心动。

正想着闭起眼睛再睡一会的时候，林彦俊突然睁开了眼睛把你吓了一跳，你愣愣的看着面前的人，像是做了亏心事似的不敢正视他，下一秒又听见他因为刚刚睡醒而略显低沉的声线响起，

“我都知道了。”

这会儿害羞的人却变成了你，林彦俊也不比你还多少，两个害羞的人忍不住互相偷看对方一眼，被发现后又忍不住笑了起来。

“所以……我昨晚没做了什么疯狂的事吧？”

你小心翼翼的开了口，毕竟能喝成这个样子的话，你也不能保证自己会不会做了一些疯狂的举动，你可不想吓坏你的男朋友。

“没有，你很乖。”

林彦俊想起昨天晚上把你带回家的情景，一路上他都生怕你不舒服会吐出来，手里还拿着一个呕吐袋以备不时之需，没想到在出租车上你乖乖靠在他的肩膀上睡得很沉，一点要醒来的意思都没有，这让他省心了不少。

下车后他背着你回家，你整个人软软的靠在他身上，全身心都无条件信任他，直到把你安置好才床上，你都没有醒来的迹象。

他拿了一条新的毛巾替你擦了擦脸后便坐在床边看着你的睡颜。林彦俊很少看到你静下来的一面，跟你相处的时候你总是有说不完的话题，脸上总带着明媚的笑意，工作时的你又换上一副专业又认真的样子。

而如今，你缩成小小的一团睡在他的床上，像个易碎的陶瓷娃娃，需要他的保护。

他快速的洗好澡，换上了干净的衣服，蹑手蹑脚掀开被子的另一面然后躺了进去，小心翼翼的把你拥进怀里，你身上沾有了属于他家里的味道，林彦俊笑了笑，和你一起进入了梦乡。

他又伸手抱得你更紧，你看他似乎有什么想对你说，于是便等着他开口，

“我知道我不算是合格的男朋友，不会说情话又不知道如何哄你开心，又很少跟你表达自己的感受，但我想说的是，我很爱你，能遇到你是上天赐给我最好的礼物。”

说完他又像是证明自己有多爱你，做了刚才你对他做的动作，凑过来轻亲了你一下。

你却抬手主动环住了他的脖子，不让他离开似的加深了这个吻。林彦俊很快便反应过来，顺着你微微张开的嘴巴，交换了一个缠绵悱恻的吻。

微风吹开了窗帘的一角，像是要偷窥房间里的春色，甜蜜的亲吻也不知道什么时候变了味道。你被林彦俊压在身下，细碎的吻随着白皙的脖颈落在锁骨的位置，大手也悄悄从衣服下摆探了进去抚上你的后背。

你禁不住颤抖了一下，林彦俊才回过神来发现自己做了什么。他埋在你颈窝的位置喘着气，瓮声瓮气的跟你说，

“对不起宝宝。”

你却安抚似的拍了拍他的背，又像是恶作剧似的亲了亲他的耳朵，

“没关系，你可以继续的。”

林彦俊不愿意强迫你做任何你不愿意的事情，哪怕此刻他起了反应却依旧忍耐着，作为一个成年人，他不愿意做伤害你的事情。

你一下又一下的亲吻着他的耳朵和脸颊，这无疑是最直接的勾引，他不是圣人，面对眼前心爱的女孩的亲吻，说没反应是不可能的。

他深吸了一口气，再一次问你，

“真的不后悔？”

回应他的是热烈的亲吻，他也不再忍住自己心底里最渴望的情感，还停留在后背的手轻而易举就解开了内衣的扣子，在你光裸的肌肤上游走着，划过的地方都惹得你拱起身子更贴近他。

另一只手也没有闲下来从前面拉开裤子上的拉链，解开了纽扣，你无意识的蹭了两下，短裤便脱落到膝盖的位置。

林彦俊小心翼翼的轻覆上女生最私密的空间，隔着内裤轻轻把感觉一点一点的挑逗出来，你只觉得痒痒的想夹紧了双腿不让他继续，但很快地你便被快感打败，任由他轻轻按压，手指一点一点从边上探了进去。

温热和湿滑是手指传递到大脑的第一种感觉，林彦俊咬咬牙，手指在花瓣之间的缝隙划过，惹得你忍不住嘤咛了一声，他又顺着那些溢出来的蜜议题慢慢往下划，却刚好在穴口前的位置停止了。

你难耐的扭动着身体，大脑和身体都在告诉你渴望着眼前的人更多的抚慰，你主动握着林彦俊的手腕，祈求着他能给予你更多。

男人在性事方面总是无师自通，此刻林彦俊勾起了嘴角看着你躺在他身下的反应，故意折磨着你叫你难耐。

他伸手只探进了一点点，甬道内的软肉便瞬间紧紧包裹着他，他轻轻抽出又再次探入。你睁开双眼迷离的看着他，却不知道此刻你看向他的眼神正是最好的催情剂。他也不再折磨你，手指没入花道轻轻抽插，不断探索着你的敏感点，修长的手指缓缓抽出又快速地深入，来回了好几次你再也压抑不住，断断续续的娇喘在房间里回荡着。

林彦俊很快就找到你最敏感的地方，有意无意的蹭过那里，惹得你的声音又大了一点，你羞耻的咬住了被子不让自己发出一点声音，却被他温柔的亲了亲你的鼻子，低声细语的呢喃着，

“乖，不要咬住被子。”

手里的动作却丝毫不停，更有逐渐加快的迹象，你忍不住仰起头接受那蚀骨的快意，无力的喘着气瘫软在床上。

炙热抵在穴口前缓缓划动，你还没从刚才的高潮回过神来林彦俊便顺着那片潮湿进入到最深处，比起刚才手指传递给大脑的感觉，现在他更能体会到被湿热的软肉紧紧包裹着是什么样的滋味，确实是会让人控制不住的快感，

他深吸了一口气才缓缓展开身下的动作，你能感受到他克制的隐忍着，怕会弄痛你，怕会控制不了自己，

你主动亲吻他，细碎的亲吻像是在告诉他你无条件的纵容，想告诉他不用克制，而林彦俊也似乎明白了你的意思，身下的动作渐渐加快，你被他撞得失神，快感的漩涡把你拉进无边无际的情欲大海，你在里头迷失了自我，只能紧紧搂住面前的人和他一起到达云层的最高处。

断断续续的呻吟声中夹杂着他的名字，是这场剧烈的情事里最好的催情剂，催毁着林彦俊为数不多的理智，

“彦俊………啊…哥哥……”

他低下头亲亲你汗湿的碎发，似是安抚你的，你听见他说，

“乖，我在。”

07.

你觉得林彦俊再一次颠覆了你对他的印象，刚开始以为是酷酷的大帅哥却是不擅表达的小男孩，谁知道那次不小心和他睡了以后他又像变了个人似的，喜欢时不时的黏住你，明明是单纯的亲亲抱抱都被他搞得变了意味，室友们对你总是夜不归宿都表示理解，你却有口难言。

真的不是你想的！我也是受害者啊！

你在内心呐喊着，然而却没有人听见你的心声。你只能任由林彦俊把你吃干抹净以后在由他把你送回学校或者咖啡厅里，自己却是神清气爽都去上班，

跟他想分手的心也有了。

这夜你跟林彦俊约会后过了宿舍的门禁时间，他理所当然的把你带回自己家里，临进门前你拉着门框跟他说今晚不可以再亲亲抱抱了不然你就不进去，他爽快的点点头就答应了。

然而当你躺在床上他又从后面抱住了你的时候你便有点不太好的感觉，没想到他却喊了喊你的名字，

“怎么啦？”

“我有句话想跟你说。”

“谢谢你，我最爱你了。”

End.


End file.
